The Italian Job
by TheAlternateWriter
Summary: Months after the events of SAO, ALO and GGO, Virtual Reality technology is enduring an incredible attention from various industries, ranging from Entertainment to Military. So, what would happen if a foreign government like Italy approaches Kazuto and his friends in order to obtain more information to improve their Virtual Reality researches? Drama, Thriller, Romance, Jealousy.


**The Italian Job**

 **[Summary]**

Months after the events of SAO, ALO and GGO, Virtual Reality technology is enduring an incredible attention from various industries, ranging from Entertainment to Military.

So, what would happen if a foreign government like Italy approaches Kazuto and his friends in order to obtain more information to improve their Virtual Reality researches?

Where would their allegiance stand? Will they cooperate with the western power of "the Eternal City" Rome or would they remain loyal "to the Emperor" and to their homeland, Japan? A mix of drama, romance, jealousy, cheating and thriller!

* * *

 _September 21st, 2026, Tokyo, Andrew's "Agil" Dicey Cafè_

"HAAY, Kazuto! What can I do for ya?" the powerful voice of the Bartender boomed as Kirigaya Kazuto made his way inside his friend's cafè. Although Andrew Mills a.k.a. "Agil" was raised in Japan, he never lost his remarkable american accent.

"Ohayou, Andrew, fetch me a cup of hot cocoa, I was freezing out there, for Kami's sake!

The big, black man chuckled as he lit the stoves' fire and put milk in a small pot.

"Yeah, is starting to get really cold, even if it's the end of September… Jeez, my nigga', ya' know, that stuff on global warming and shit like that..." his japanese swords had the same tone as like as he was speaking north-american english slang, which made the youngster smile. He knew that Agil was doing that to make him comfortable, once he moved to the U.S. in order to study and research Virtual Reality technology and accomplish his dream to transfer her daughter Yui from A.I. data into a robot or something like that.

In that moment, another man entered the Cafè;

"Friggin' cold, friggin' work" and other muttered words were heard as a tall, reddish haired man closed the door with a hand, while tucking is jacket with the other one.

Again, Kazuto smiled.

"Tell that to Ryoutarou, Andy!" referring to the freezing man that took the seat next to him at the counter.

Tsuboi Ryoutarou, a.k.a. "Klein", slumped on the wooden surface.

"Damn guys, it's the damn Jötunheimr out there. Add some scary giants, beautiful goddess and white flying spaghetti monsters and I would think that the real world merged with ALO..."

The three guys laughed at the words. Andrew served Kazuto his hot, steamy cocoa while giving Ryoutarou a regular-sized glass of german beer.

"Ne, Kazuto, how things are going', my friend?" Klein asked at the younger man at his side.

"Everything's okay, nothing much although, Ryoutarou-senpai"

The former snickered at how Kazuto was referring to him.

"Kazuto, how many times did I told you to call me Klein? Calling me 'senpai' makes me feel old, you know?"

"Eheh...you're right, guess it's a die-hard habit for us Japanese".

Andrew turned on the plasma TV above his head, switching to the news.

" _And now, on Tokyo News, the ascension of Virtual Reality technology._ " The News Anchor started to talk about VR topics and its current application. 

* * *

The group was so focused on the screen that they didn't notice a caucasian man making his way inside. He was wearing a black uniform with rank insignia on the shoulders and on the jacket collar. His pant were decorated with red stripes from the top to the bottom. He was also donning a military-style peaked cap on his head, bearing the golden symbol of an 1800's grenade and its decorative flame, with the letter "R" and "I" inside the symbol. On his chest there were various service decorations, one in particular was a three-pointed shield, colored half red and half navy blue, with an Earth raffiguration and the word " _Carabinieri – Ministero Affari Esteri_ " (Italian: Carabinieri corps – Foreign Affair Department).

The man walked to the counter and sat beside Kazuto, who noticed only then the figure, along with his friends. Andrew turned to face him.

"Ahem, sorry Sir, got distracted for a second… What can I serve you?"

The mysterious man rested his black-gloved hands on the counter.

"An 'Espresso', please." His voice pronounced the word "Espresso" perfectly.

"E-espresso..? Ah, you mean coffee, black, regular! Right!" The african-american man went to make one.

The caucasian man turned his head to Kazuto who was staring at him for a moment. When the youngster met his eyes, he quickly looked away slightly embarassed of being caught looking.

"Are you by any chance… mhh… Kirigaya ' _Kazhootoh_ '?" The man pronounced the boy's name stressing the "U" of "Kazuto", making a sound similar to the "Hoo" of "Hooters"

The three SAO survivors went alert as the man called his name.

"It's 'Kazuto'… and yes… it's me." The boy said with suspicion.

The man proceeded to take off the glove from his right hand and went for an handshake.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Giovanni Paladino. I am an officer of the _Carabinieri_ stationed at the Italian Embassy here in Tokyo."

" _Carabinieri_?" Kazuto.

"It's the Italian Military Police or Gendarmerie Force." The man, Giovanni, added.

Kazuto gave him a quick glance.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked.

The man smiled.

"Yes you can, ' _giovannotto_ ' (Italian: Young man)..."

Andrew and Klein were listening carefully to him. How the hell did he know Kirigaya Kazuto?

"Pardon?"

"Never mind. I'm here on behalf of the Italian Ambassador to invite you over at the Embassy."

He gave the boy a piece of paper with the adress. 

Italian Embassy in Tokyo, Japan

2-5-4 Mita, Minato-ku

Tokyo 108-8302

Japan

Kazuto was growing more suspicious towards the man.

"Why? And how do you know who I am, sir?"

"I'll explain this to you when you'll come over… _Kirito_."

Now the three SAO player were on high alert: did this stranger just called Kazuto by his VRMMORPG name?

"Wait! How do you know my nickna..." he was cut off as the man Giovanni Paladino exited the cafè.

* * *

"Italians, eh? What do they want from you, I'm wondering..."

Ryoutarou was leaning with his back on the counter while Andrew was reading something on his laptop.

"Mmhhh… Guys, guess what I've found on Google News when I typed _'Italy_ ' and ' _Virtual Reality_ '..." He turned the screen towards them.

"It says that the Italian Government, along with NATO and European Union members, are testing some kind of new UAV (Unmanned Aerial Vehicle) drone to deploy on the Mediterranean border of the EU, as part of Operation "Neptune", a joint operation set up to monitor the unceasing flow of refugees sailing from the north-african shores to Europe. But I wonder how is it related to VR Technology..." Andrew pondered. Kirito scrolled down the page.

"Look… here it says that the new drone will not be manned by a simple joystick or physical driving device but, instead, will be operated via the " _Galileo_ ", a western modified version of the "AmuSphere"…

Ryoutarou was confused.

"I don't understand… why would they require someone to full-dive in order to drive a drone? It's like using the "AmuSphere" to drive my car..."

"You're right, but here also says that the drone, codenamed " _Alighieri_ " will be used for purpose that the Italian's Air Force press officers didn't disclose, citing "Military and National Security confidential and reserved reason."

The three of them were now more confused than ever.

"Still… why did they approach you? How did that man know your real and virtual name?"

Kazuto pondered at that question.

"I don't know..." Then it came to his mind. Kikuoka Seijirō. He should inform him. After all, he works for the Intelligence or something like that, right?

Kazuto stood up and made his way out the cafè.

"Sorry guys, but I just had an idea. I'll explain later." and he left the Dicey's.

He walked back to his home, intending to call Kikuoka as soon as possibile. He didn't bring his motorbike today, as he was feeling for a walk.

Something bugged him, while he was going home. He had a sensation…

He had the impression of being followed.

But by who? He didn't know. But if it was true, then it would probably be the Italians.

Which means that he may be under surveillance. Including his communications. Cellphone and Telephone.

' _If I call Kikuoka, there's a chance that the call will be intercepted…_ ' He thinked.

He had to devise a plan.

Why are the Italians interested on him?

* * *

A/N: Hey there, long time no see. I know, you were expecting an update for my Naruto fanfics. Actually they are on hold, as I was busy with school, work in the past months. I'll get back to them soon.

I hope you liked this intro chapter. Please review with your opinion or suggestions.

See you soon.

 **The Alternate Writer**


End file.
